The present invention generally relates to procedures, implantable wireless sensing devices, and sensor assemblies suitable for monitoring physiological parameters within living bodies.
According to one aspect of the invention, a sensor assembly includes a sensing device and an anchor for securing the sensing device within a living body. The sensing device comprises a housing having at least one internal cavity and a transducer and electrical circuitry within the at least one internal cavity. The sensing device further comprises an antenna that is within the at least one internal cavity or outside the housing. The housing has at least one additional housing portion in which the transducer, the electrical circuitry, and the antenna are not located. The anchor has a metal portion that surrounds the at least one additional housing portion so as not to surround the transducer, the electrical circuitry, or the antenna.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of measuring a physiological parameter in a blood vessel utilizes a sensor assembly comprising the elements described above.
Other aspects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.